This disclosure relates generally to a near-eye display (NED), and specifically relates to adjusting a location of an image plane based in part on an orientation of the NED.
A near-eye display (NED) can be used to simulate virtual environments. However, conventional NEDs only have one fixed image plane at either 2 meters or 3 meters away from the user's eye, which cannot accurately portray all scenarios in the virtual environments. The fixed image plane can be appropriate for scenarios in which the user is viewing an object at least 2 meters or 3 meters away. However, in other scenarios such as reading a book, which typically occur at a distance of less than 2 meters from the user's eye, the user may experience ocular stress due to the focusing point of the user's eyes and the image plane not corresponding to the same point. The user may also notice that the augmented scene is less realistic because it is projected on an image plane that is farther from what the user anticipates based on the scenario being displayed.